i miss you
by kkizuna
Summary: Hanya kisah ringkas tentang leo dan kekasih manisnya ken keo leoxken


title: i miss you

rated: t

summury: hanya cerita ringkas tentang leo dan ken

warning: boys love, typo, alur berantakan, DLDR, OOC

a/n: my first keo ff. Hope you like it.

Seharian ini dorm vixx tidak segaduh seperti biasa nya. Hanya berisi orang yang tak banyak tingkah-Leo member lain sedang memiliki aktivitas masing-masing. Leader N sedang keluar bersama Ravi kekasihnya. Hongbin sang visual vixx kini berada di rumahnya katanya dia merindukan keluarganya. Ken memiliki jadual. Dia harus recording untuk projek 'over sleep' bersama Yoon Jungshin .Dan... oh aku lupa mengatakan Hyuk juga sedang berada di dorm hanya saja dia kini berada di kamarnya sedang tertidur.

"Kami pulang" teriak sang leader saat dirinya berada di ambang pintu. Leo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"sedang apa hyung?" tanya Ravi setelah duduk di samping Leo.

"tidak lihat" jawabnya ketus. Ravi hanya diam setelah melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Leo-menghadap ponselnya?

Leo sedang merindukan kekasih manisnya tapi hingga saat ini setiap panggilan yang di buatnya tidak mendapat sambutan begitu juga dengan sns yang dia hantar tidak mendapat balasan. Seharian ini Ken-kekasih manis nya itu tidak berada di sisinya kerana memiliki jadual. selalunya jika mereka mempunyai waktu luang begini dia selalu akan memstikan Ken berada di sampingnya untuk menemaninya.

"kami pulang" teriak Ken. Mendengar suara orang yang dirinduinya seharian ini Leo langsung memeluk Ken tanpa membiar kan Ken berehat dahulu.

"oh... kau sudah pulang" tanya N pada Hongbin yang duduk di sebelah Ravi.

"tapi Hongbin ah bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersama Ken hyung?" Ravi bertanya dengan heran.

"oh, kami bertemu saat berada di lobby. Ken hyung kelihatan keberatan membawa barang belanjaanya" jawab Hongbin tak memperdulikan kedua main vocal yang sedang berpelukan di hadapan pintu. "mana Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin soalnya sejak tadi dia tidak melihat kekasih evilnya itu.

"di kamarnya mungkin" jawab Ravi sambil mengganti saluran tv.

Sekarang mari kita kembali ke main vocal vixx.

"Hyung kau tidak membiar kan aku simpan barang belanjaan ini dulu?" tanya Ken kapada Leo yang sedang memeluknya erat. Leo haya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "tapi hyung belanjaan ini berat" melas Ken kerana sungguh belanjaan ini benar benar berat.

"itu hukuman untukmu kerana membiarkan aku sendiri seharian ini" jawab Leo dengan suara pelannya sambil masih memeluk Ken dengan erat.

takkk (*anggap saja bunyi kepala di pukul ya)

N datng memukul kepala Leo lalu beralih mengambil barang belanjaan yang di bawa Ken "setidak biarkan Ken menyimpan barangan ini dulu" Leo-sang korban pukulan hanya diam tak merespon kerana hakikatnya dia takut pada sang leader.

"gomawo N hyung" ucap Ken dengan tulus lalu membalas pelukan Leo-hyung tersayang nya itu. "kau tidak membiarkan aku duduk hyung. Aku lelah" tanya Ken sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Leo menghirup wangi husky yang selalu membuat lelahnya? hilang begitu juga dengan Leo mencium aroma vanila yang keluar dari tibuh Ken.

"kenapa tak mengangkat panggilan ku Jae?"

"maaf hyung, aku mensilent kan ponsel ku" jawab Ken dengan rasa bersalah.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Leo lagi

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu pada mu hyung. Kerana kau tidak akan makan tanpa melihat aku makan dahulu. Kau..." ucapan Ken terpotong dengan ucapan cepat Leo. "iya aku tahu tak perlu kau bahas"

"hyung sampai kapan kau akan memeluk ku begini dan lagi kau memeluk terlalu erat aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"oh...maaf" Leo melepas kan pelukan mereka biar pun bukan benar benar melepaskannya. Lalu tangan beralih memegang pipi tembam Ken dan mencium kening Ken dengan sayang lalu kedua matanya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibir tebalnya. Dan sekali lagi Leo harus rela kepalanya di pukul oleh sang leader.

"Kalian tidak melihat ada anak di bawah umur di sini" marah N sambil menunjuk Hyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung di hadiahi? pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari kedua hyung nya itu.

Ken dengan wajah memerah langsung berlari ke kamarnya tak memperdulikan orang yang di cintai itu di marahi oleh sang leader dan Leo harus meminta maaf pada Hyuk kerana membuat sang maknae melihat adegen dewasa tadi.

end

mind to review


End file.
